Conversation
by areanna123
Summary: Set 2x13 Morgana and Morgause have some things to talk about. A decision must be made, will Morgana trust the blonde Priestess?


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

A/N: Set 2x13

Words: 2,607

Morgana rolled onto her side, regretting it instantly, as her head began to swim, just from that small movement. She noticed the softness of the bed, the warmth of sunlight she could barely see through a canopy surrounding her, and finally she observed a faint sting in her throat, not overly painful, but still uncomfortable. That slight discomfort brought forth the memory of a treacherous serving boy handing her a water skin of poison. She sat up slowly, numbly, gripping the unfamiliar sheets with shaking hands.

"He poisoned me…he tried to kill me."

"And fortunately he was unsuccessful." Morgana started as the canopy was pushed aside by a tanned, feminine hand to reveal the blonde sorceress who had gotten her in this situation in the first place.

"Morgause, what happened? Where am I, and why didn't you tell me what you were planning?"

"I don't think that first question requires explanation, as you were there the whole time. The others are more worthy of response. Cenred's castle, and I wasn't sure of your loyalty. I hate to say it, but you just don't seem particularly trustworthy."

"Me! I'm the one who's suspicious? I would like to point out that you sneak into my room in the dead of night to leave me gifts or notes entreating me to meet you out in the middle of the woods, alone, and far past sunset!"

"What kind of person actually follows that type of direction, much less from someone they hardly know? I do not wish to quarrel, ask me something else."

Morgana wanted to defend herself, she didn't understand how anyone could doubt her loyalty, she was always there when her friends needed her. It was more often other people betraying her, ignoring her, mocking her, than the other way around. However there were more important things on her mind than the defense of her honor.

"How am I alive? I was pretty sure I was dying."

"I agreed to remove the spell that was placed on Camelot in exchange for the name of the toxin you ingested, then I used a teleportation spell to bring us here, where I used my vast knowledge of herbs and healing magic to heroically bring you back from the brink of death. Your welcome."

"Thank you. I appreciate the preservation of my life, though I wish you had told me that my life was in danger in the first place. Why did you give up the chance to kill Uther for me? You didn't seem concerned about everyone else in Camelot. Why me? Is it because I have…magic?" Morgana whispered the last word softly.

Morgause stared contemplatively at her hands clasped in her lap, resting neatly on her trouser clad knees. Morgana couldn't tell if the other woman was trying to decide how to inform her of something difficult or if she was deciding how much Morgana needed to know.

"Of course I was concerned for the well being of the citizens of Camelot. It would have been simple to kill all who came forward to defend the tyrant king. A bit more time consuming perhaps, but simple nonetheless. That's why I put everyone to sleep, so that the only person who had to die was Uther. I didn't think it would bother you if only he died since you already agreed to help me end his reign. I wasn't sure how you would react to everyone else's death."

"Thank you for that. You didn't answer my other question."

"No, I did not save you just because you have magic, though it does please me that we have that in common. I'm sorry that you had to spend all those years in Uther's court trying to conceal your gifts. It must have been difficult. I would have sought you out sooner if I had known what you were going through. The news I got from Camelot always suggested that you were treated well, until recently. Reports always painted the picture of a perfectly normal, if a bit haughty, princess who was doted on by the king, and well loved by the people. I started hearing strange things about you being attacked and kidnapped by druids, being held hostage by a witch finder, the escape of a sorcerer who had an accomplice, plus the troubled sleep you told me about when I was in Camelot to challenge Arthur lead me to believe that you might possibly have the gift. Maybe even have inherited your mothers powers."

"My mother, what about my mother?"

"Oh, she had a bit of magic, nothing impressive, except the sight. It's rare to have both powerful magic and the ability to see the future. If I'm right about you, you will probably never have much raw power, but the sight is nothing to sneer at. While most visions are not set in stone they are certainly useful. Once you get a bit of control over your magic of course, which only I can help you with."

Morgana contemplated what Morgause said. She had met the druids, and thought that they would probably be willing to help her again. Then the memories of the slaughter Uther ordered and Arthur led crept into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't condemn them to something like that again when Morgause was willing to assist her, Morgana rationalized. There were still some questions that Morgana needed answered, but overall she couldn't completely suppress the urge she had to trust anyone with gifts like her own. They were her people.

"How do you know this about my mother? And it's really beginning to worry me that you've been watching me for so long. Well, it's sort of sweet too. In a frightening way."

Morgause seemed to take the comment as a compliment, smiling in a reluctantly amused way. She reached forward and grasped Morgana's hand warmly, but firmly as well, tracing the back of it distractedly. She was stalling, Morgana realized frowning childishly, why? Was the truth hard to speak or was she inventing a clever lie? Morgause appeared to reach a decision, and took hold of the bracelet that hung around Morgana's wrist.

"It has the crest of Gorlois on it, I'm sure you've noticed." Morgause stopped, and sat back, obviously expecting some sort of response.

"Yes, I wondered about that, do you hail from the house of my father? Is that why you care so much for my survival? We are somehow, distantly related?" Morgana spoke eagerly, glad to have some of her inquiries at least partially answered. Although she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew everything, it wasn't in her nature to give up on a goal once undertaken. Uther was like that too.

"Not so distantly."

"Speak plainly." Morgana couldn't keep the impatience she felt from showing, but refrained from rolling her eyes.

"We're sisters, well half-sisters, but I don't really think that should detract from the whole sisters part."

Morgause sounded coolly detached, and had turned so that she was facing the wall to her left. Morgana would have thought Morgause completely disinterested in her reaction to this news, if she hadn't seen the blonde woman glance surreptitiously her way out of the corner of her eye. Morgana was oddly calm, it was as if a part of her was already aware of her relationship with Morgause. Without warning that equanimity was eradicated as she realized how foolish she sounded. All the evidence Morgause had to back up her claim was a bracelet. What did it matter if she had a feeling? It wasn't as though her visions or premonitions were always accurate, Arthur wasn't killed by the questing beast or drowned by Sofia. Not to mention the fact that Morgause didn't exactly have an incredible resemblance to Morgana.

Then again, why should Morgause lie about this? Morgana was already on her side, well until the little knights of Medhir escapade, now Morgana wasn't so sure. Perhaps Morgause sensed her ambivalence, and wished to insure her loyalty? But they both had magic. They were of one kind, why should they try to trick each other? The other people with magic Morgana had encountered had all been kind to her, why should Morgause prove to be different?

"Do we share a father? You wore Gorlois' bracelet."

"No. Vivien was my mother. Vivien was married to my father when she was young, my father died five years later in a battle against Uther, three years after I was born."

"Why was your father fighting against Uther, this would have about ten years before the great purge, so it probably wasn't magic related."

"He was a Saxon." Morgause spoke simply, completely unabashed. It was as if it mattered very little to her that her blood was only half British. That her father was an invader from across the sea. Uther found the Saxons to be little more than a nuisance, so far they had only really been a problem to the kingdoms that bordered the sea. They had caused him a bit of trouble when he first fought his way to kingship, but no more than anyone else. He wasn't worried by them now, though he had expressed some concern about their numbers, he thought they may grow in strength enough to be worthy adversaries during Arthur's reign. He didn't think they could really bring down Camelot, unless they got a competent, powerful leader.

"I see that my lineage displeases you. I should tell you, I feel no deep loyalty to the Sais, or any other kingdom. The Goddess is the only one a High Priestess must bow to."

"It doesn't displease me, exactly. I just didn't expect that. I can't prove you wrong, I know very little about my mother, I've never been curious about her, to be honest. Apparently, she's more interesting than I gave her credit for. How did she come to marry a Saxon?"

"From what I was told by my caretakers on the Isle of the Blessed, Vivien was the daughter of a wealthy noble, he owned a large portion of land near Cornwall. Vivien's father and Gorlois had been discussing a possible marriage. Vivien and Gorlois liked the idea, but before any formal agreement was made the Saxons grew bold and plagued our grandfathers lands, and Gorlois had been called back to Uther's side. The losses our grandfather took were enormous, and he ultimately decided to form a treaty to stop it. He gave a handsome sum of land and his daughter to the Saxon leader in exchange for peace. I was born two years later, as I told you before. I was given into the care of the Priestesses, and my mother spread the word that I had died at birth."

"Why did she say that?"

"I don't know. That's something I would have to ask her, and I never knew her. Gorlois is the one who told me of her death, and gave me her bracelet. I asked him about it, but he knew about as much as I did, maybe less, as he was unaware of my existence until mere weeks before her passing."

"When did she marry my father?"

"Not until I was seven years old. My father died in a battle three years after my birth in a battle against Uther and Gorlois. It was basically a massacre, your father and Uther seemed to know everything about the Saxon army, it was almost as if someone from my fathers house told them everything they knew. It would have to have been someone very close to him." Here Morgause paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow confidentially at Morgana. If she suspected Vivien of having anything to do with her fathers death Morgause wasn't particularly choked up about it. She didn't seem to hold any grudge towards Gorloise or Vivien, in fact she was clearly enjoying hearing herself tell the story.

"Gorlois was married at the time, Vivien didn't marry Gorlois until his first wife died one particularly harsh winter a few years after Vivien was widowed. You were born five years later"

Morgana took a few moments to digest the information. She was vaguely aware of Morgause pouring a cup of water and handing it to her, but most of her attention was elsewhere. It all made sense the way Morgause told the story. Morgana had noticed that her sister had this way of making the most incredible things sound logical, and in some cases, mundane. Her Sister. That would take some getting used to.

Family had always been a concept just out of reach for Morgana. Of course she had her father growing up, but he was rarely at Cornwall. He was a soldier and had spent most of his time fighting, sometimes kingdoms away. When he died Morgana was ten years old, and had no interest in replacing her father with Uther.

It didn't matter how welcoming Uther tried to be, for those first few years she couldn't forget that he was the one who Gorlois had relied on, and Uther had abandoned him. He should have sent the reinforcements he promised, but he didn't and her father died because of it. She accepted her position as a guest in the kings house, and had eventually thought of Uther and Arthur as something like kin, but there was always this barrier. Maybe it was slightly her fault, she knew she was the one holding a grudge, and she was the one with magic, but it didn't make things any easier to work past. Plus most of it was Uthers fault.

Despite everything she had learned this day, it felt as if she was just starting to scratch the surface of some treasure trove of knowledge. Morgana hadn't realized how ignorant of her family history she was until now, at least most of the important secrets were being revealed. Unfortunately, it made her feel more powerless than before to realize that Morgause had so many more answers than she did. At least Morgause seemed willing to share what she knew. Knowledge was power, and Morgana would take all the power she could get her hands on after the several years of helplessness and fear she had just lived through.

"So, what is it that you want from me now?"

"Perhaps more than I can reasonably expect from you. I lost everything over the years, many people I loved died due to Uthers war on magic. Every friend, every mentor, everyone I loved, gone. What I want from you is a second chance or if you would prefer, vengeance. I'm not choosy. I was too young and distraught to make any difference for our people before. When my life was falling apart. But I'm ready now, I'm ready to make a change, I'm ready to be a teacher, and I'm ready to embrace a new family member. I can help you, even if you don't desire a sister or to lead a revolution, I will guide your magic, if you would have me."

Morgana took in Morgause's earnest expression, and heard that desperate loneliness in her voice that was so familiar to Morgana. Though she would deny it, she also heard an opportunity for glory and revenge. She found that she had a taste for it.

Morgause had not been entirely honest with her, but she was being forthcoming now. Morgana was more than ready to accept Morgause as a sibling, and as an instructor. The only position left to consider was a post she had already accepted. Ally.


End file.
